Odd Future
|type = Opening |release date = May 2, 2018 |op/ed number = 4 |starting episode = Episode 39 |ending episode = Episode 51 |previous = Sora ni Utaeba |next = Make my story }} ODD FUTURE is the fourth opening theme of ''My Hero Academia'' anime adaptation. It is performed by . Single Track List #'ODD FUTURE' #'PLOT' #'CORE STREAM' Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Kanji= I keep my ideals それぞれの天命を 全ては身から出た錆 羽振りよく増やした黒歴史 ありとあらゆる物を捨てたり 身に覚えの無い運命に殺されかけた事もあったし 死んだ目をして生きた時期 それでも今日も生かされてるって事は What's going on? まだそう　やり残してんだろう 修正のしようの無い日々の中でも What's going on? 人とは違うと認めた上で 可能性のるつぼ開く Dreaming 意思逆走 四角い空　心の隙き間埋めぬ 明けぬ夜から抜けよう 未来の解像度下げ　僕らは目をそらしては なりたいものなんて無いと嘘ぶいた日々を I keep my ideals それぞれの人生 愛も夢も危険なほど　簡単に火がついちゃうのさ ゴング鳴りそれぞれの天命を |-| Rōmaji= I keep my ideals Sorezore no tenmei wo Subete wa mi kara deta sabi Haburi yoku fuyashita kurorekishi Ari to arayuru mono wo sutetari Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni korosare kaketa koto mo atta shi Shinda me wo shite ikita jiki Sore demo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa What's going on? Mada sou yarinokoshiten darou Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo What's going on? Hito to wa chigau to mitometa ue de Kanousei no rutsubo hiraku Dreaming ishi gyakusou Shikakui sora kokoro no sukima umenu Akenu yoru kara nukeyou Mirai no kaizoudo wo sage bokura wa me wo sorashite wa Naritai mono nante nai to usobuita hibi wo I keep my ideals Sorezore no jinsei Ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo kantan ni hi ga tsuichau no sa Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo |-| English= I keep my ideals We each have our destined lives Everything was rust coming from my body A dark past I added to with gusto I threw every last thing away I was even almost killed by a fate that I had no recollection of During that time when I lived with dead eyes Even so, the fact that I'm alive today What's going on? It means, yeah, that I've still got things to do Even during the days I can't do anything to fix What's going on? Now that I've recognized that I'm different from other people I'll open the crucible of possibility Dreaming, my will's going in opposite directions I can't fill the space in my heart with a square sky Let's get away from this never-ending night Making the future low-res, we avert our eyes From the days when we lied about not having anything we wanted to be I keep my ideals We each have our individual lives That can be ignited so easily with things like love and dreams and danger The gong sounds as we live our destined lives TV Size Romaji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment Full Version Kanji= You ready？ Are you excited？ 行こう 一部を知って　high 厭(いと)わず　starlight 矛盾を楽しめる余裕 ビリならビリで　One step 自ら溺れる　One step 容易く全て　One step 終わらぬ今日に価値なんてない そうだって　これもただの遊び 妨げてく　自ずと　遠ざける理由を Dreaming　意思逆走 四角い空　心の隙間埋めぬ 明けぬ夜から抜けよう 未来の解像度下げ　僕らは目をそらしては なりたいものなんて無いと嘯(うそぶ)いた日々を ODD FUTURE 全ては身から出た錆 羽振りよく増やした黒歴史 ありとあらゆる物を捨てたり 身に覚えの無い運命に　殺されかけた事もあったし 死んだ目をして生きた時期 それでも今日も生かされてるって事は What’s going on？ まだそう　やり残してんだろう 修正のしようの無い日々の中でも What’s going on？ 人とは違うと認めた上で 可能性のるつぼ開く Tears　その意味擦れて　消えてく New days　何度も上書きしていこう Do you best？ Are you excited？ 全てが通過してくシナプス やりたい　阻む黒幕抜けよう ODD FUTURE Dreaming　意思逆走 四角い空　心の隙間埋めぬ 明けぬ夜から抜けよう 未来の解像度下げ　僕らは目をそらしては なりたいものなんて無いと嘯(うそぶ)いた日々を I Keep my ideals それぞれの人生 愛も夢も危険なほど簡単に火がついちゃうのさ ゴング鳴りそれぞれの天命を |-| Rōmaji= You ready? Are you excited? Ikou Ichibu wo shitte high Itowazu starlight Mujun wo tanoshimeru yoyuu Biri nara biri de One step Mizukara oboreru One step Tayasuku subete One step Owaranu kyou ni kachi nante nai Sou datte kore mo tada no asobi Samatageteku onozuto toozakeru riyuu wo Dreaming ishi gyakusou Shikakui sora kokoro no suki ma umenu Akenu yoru kara nukeyou Mirai no kaizoudo sage bokura wa me wo sorashite wa Naritai mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi wo ODD FUTURE Subete wa mikaradetasabi Haburi yoku fuyashita kuro rekishi Ari to arayuru mono wo sute tari Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni korosarekaketa koto mo attashi Shinda me wo shite ikita jiki Soredemo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa What's going on? Mada sou yari nokoshiten darou Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo What's going on? Hito to wa chigau to mitometa ue de Kanousei norutsubo hiraku Tears sono imi surete kieteku New days nando mo uwagaki shite ikou Do you best? Are you excited? Subete ga tsuuka shiteku synapse Yaritai habamu kuromaku nukeyou ODD FUTURE Dreaming ishi gyakusou Shikakui sora kokoro no suki ma umenu Akenu yoru kara nukeyou Mirai no kaizoudo sage bokura wa me wo sorashite wa Naritai mono nante nai to uso bu ita hibi wo I keep my ideals sorezore no jinsei ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo kantan ni hi ga tsuichau no sa gong nari sorezore no tenmei wo |-| English= You ready? Are you excited? Let's go Once you know a part high, You won't say no starlight, You'll know how to enjoy contradictions. If you're dead last, one step Then drown yourself in water, one step That's how easy it is, one step. There's no worth in this endless day. That's how we played until today, Hindering ourselves and the reasons we keep distant. Dreaming, reverse your intentions. Squared sky, unable to fill the gaps with things you love from heart Escape from the endless night. We averted our eyes of the dropped resolution of the future. Let's escape the days of bragging, there was nothing we wanted to be. ODD FUTURE You need to reap everything, you sow. Influence of black history, increasing limitless. Throwing everything away, I was almost murdered by a unknown fate. Closing my eyes to the time I lived, But, because I'm alive today means... What's going on? There are things you left unfinished. I'm still left in the days where corrections can't be made. What's going on? You can acknowledge, you're different from everyone else. The crucible of potention is opening. The meaning of our tears disappears, Let's save over and again in new days Do you best? Are you excited? Synapses that everything courses through, I want to do it! Let's escape this black curtain, holding us back. ODD FUTURE Dreaming, reverse your intentions. Squared sky, unable to fill the gaps with things you love from heart Escape from the endless night. We averted our eyes of the dropped resolution of the future. Let's escape the days of bragging, there was nothing we wanted to be. I keep my ideals for their lives. Love too, dreams too. They are so dangerous easy to ignite, A gong is ringing for their respective destiny. Watch Now References Site Navigation es:Odd Future pl:Odd Future Category:Music Category:Season 3 04